Atardecer Rojo
by AngelaBirds
Summary: Un One-shot de una tarde calida de verano de Shadow y Amy un mes antes de dar a luz a su primer hijo; las tardes son tranquilas y agradables


En un lugar lejano de la ciudad de Station Square, a 200 km en el bosque, se encontraban unas casas en los árboles, y en una de esas se encontraba una pareja de erizos sentada en el sofa de la sala, eran Shadow y Amy. Eran las 6:30 pm, y la pareja dormitaba placiamente, era la primera vez que se sentían tan relajados, tenían 3 meses que se habían cambiado a su nueva casa y en 1 mes más nacería su primer hijo. Amy tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero, y este la rodeaba con su brazo. Shadow abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de su compañera, acarició levemente su brazo, haciendo a Amy dar un ligero gemido. Pronto ella se despertó.

-¿cómo te sientes, Amy? – preguntó Shadow a su compañera, esta dio un bostezo

-estoy bien – respondió ella y dio una pequeña sonrisa

El erizo negro devolvió la sonrisa y se fijó en el vientre de Amy, empezó a acariciarla suavemente con su mano derecha. Mientras lo hacía Amy pasó su mano izquierda y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shadow, se miraron los ojos por un minuto y se besaron, mientras lo hacian, el pequeño bebé dio una patadita llamando la atención de sus padres.

-al parecer nuestro hijo está despierto – dijo Shadow

-si – dijo Amy en voz baja y se acomodó más en el brazo de Shadow – solo unas semanas mas…¿Qué crees que sea… niño o niña?

-no lo se… pero es muy inquieto – dijo Shadow

Amy suspiró y cerró los ojos muy relajada, luego miró a ver el reloj de la pared.

-15 para las 7 Shadow – dijo Amy – es hora de que tome un baño

-esta bien Amy… dejame ayudarte – dijo Shadow

Con cuidado Shadow levantó a su compañera y se dirigieron al baño que estaba junto a su cuarto, el erizo negro decidió bañarse con ella para estar juntos, le gustaba la compañía de ella. Después de 20 minutos salieron le la ducha, mientras se secaban, Amy tocaba su vientre pensando en el dia en el que por fin sean padres.

-no puedo esperar a que nazca – dijo Amy contenta sintiendo como el bebé daba pataditas; Shadow la escuchó

-yo tampoco – dicho esto el erizo negro la abrazó desde atrás y esta se sonrojó – voy a darte ropa, esta bien? – Amy asintió

-gracias…te amo – Shadow sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-yo también – dijo él

Un rato después Amy estaba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana como se ponía el sol, el cielo estaba de color rojo brillante y las nubes estaban moradas y amarillas, el sol tenía en color de una toronja al bajar por el horizonte.

-guau – dijo Amy maravillada – que lindo atardecer

-una tarde de color sangre – comentó Shadow al acercarse

-eso suena un poco duro, ¿no crees? – dijo Amy mirando ahora a su compañero

-no – dijo Shadow con una sonrisa pequeña – no tanto como decir "sangriento atardecer"

Amy respiró hondo y volvió a ver a la ventana, su compañero se sentó a la izquierda junto a ella en la cama abrazandola con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo acariciaba con ternura el vientre de Amy. Esta cerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto y la calidez del erizo negro y como el pequeño se movía suavemente con las caricias, pero luego ella sintío que su estomago rugía.

-ya me dio hambre – dijo Amy abriendo los ojos

-¿enserio? – preguntó su pareja

-y sueño – agregó ella, Shadow dio un suspiro

-¿quieres que te traiga algo para cenar? Sobró algo del almuerzo – dijo Shadow, Amy asintió – pero no comas tan rápido… sino te enfermarás

-lo sé Shadow – dijo Amy – no creo que vomitar se algo bueno antes de dormir

-creo que hoy dormiremos temprano… acuéstate en la cama mientras voy por tu cena – dicho esto Shadow se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

Ya al terminar su comida, la eriza rosada se acomodó en su cama mientras shadow retiraba el plato y el vaso para llevarlo a la cocina y lavarlos. Eran solo las 8:30 de la noche pero Amy ya queria dormir. Shadow volvio a su cuarto y se acostó junto a ella.

-¿tu no vas a cenar algo? – pregunto Amy al ver que su compañero no había comido con ella

-ya lo habia hecho cuando tu te estabas vistiendo y mirando por la ventana – repondio el erizo negro – de hecho eso fue lo que te dejé de comer

Oh – dijo la eriza rosada, luego acostó la cabeza en su almohada y se cubrió la boca al bostezar – no se porque pero tengo mucho sueño

-es nomal, Amy – dijo Shadow – en tu estado deber reposar mucho

En eso puso su mano en el vientre para dar una caricia de buenas noches a su bebé y después tocó la cabeza de Amy.

-Shadow – dijo Amy en voz baja – ¿me amas?

-claro que sí – respondió el erizo negro - ¿y tu me amas?

-por supuesto – dijo Amy sonriendo

Por ultimo Shadow le dio un beso de buenas noches a Amy.

-duerme bien, Shadow

-descansa, Amy


End file.
